Who Says National Parks Aren't Romantic?
by Trying2StayHopeful
Summary: /"We should go on a trip." Dez said one random day/ In which future-verse (By like a year) Team Austin and Ally visit California, Hawaii, and Japan. Warning: Lotsa Fluff
1. The idea

**Hi peeps! So, while I was in the sequoia national forest and thinking up the fanfics awas loterally the only thing that got me through the entire trip.**

**Yeah um… Outside… No thank you.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own **

**Anyways, here we are!**

_Who Says National Parks Aren't Romantic?_

"We should go on a trip." Dez randomly says.

The other three teens halt their actions.

Trish stopped filing her nails

Austin stopped pretending to examine his hair in a mirror while he was actually using it to watch Ally, as creepy as he knew that sounded.

Ally stopped pretending to read while she was also staring at Austin discreetly.

"What!?" Ally exclaimed.

"I said, let's take a trip. We can go to California, Japan, and Hawaii." Dez stated in a "duh" tone. "It has something for everyone. And if you're worried about nothing in Japan, Trish has shopping, Austin has arcades everywhere and Ally has history."

"You had me at shopping." Trish grinned.

"Arcades?" Austin asked, his eyes lighting up.

"In almost every mall!' Dez yelled, just as excited, "And, the world's steepest roller-coaster!"

" I am so in!" Austin smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Wait! Don't you think this is a bit irrational?" Ally asked, worried.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. Try to think about this logically, now." Dez smirked.

That's right folks, Dez _smirked._

Ally rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" She threw her hands in the air.

"First of all, what about our parents? What will they say about this idea? Where in the world will we stay? What about Austin and I's careers? And most importantly, where in the _world _will we get all this money!?" Ally said all in one breath.**(1)**

"Ally, we're 18. We graduated high school a month ago. We don't need our parent's permission and even if we did, I think they would allow it. We can stay at hotels, and reserve suites so you and Austin can cook to save money. And in some places, we can rent furnished apartments as long as they don't have contracts. Even if there was a contract, we could probably pay the fees. As for you and Austin's careers, Trish will book you guys some special concerts some days which will bring in more money. And for the rest of the money… Well Ally, we're practically billionaires! I mean come on, Austin had put out two albums, you put out one and you guys have been in this business since you were 15. That's 3 years of being in show business, which brings in millions. And as for Trish and I, we also bring in quite a bit from Trish's many jobs, my movies, and being on Team Austin and Ally. So we are covered, financially." Dez explained.

Ally made a mental pro and cons list in her head and found that the pros outweighed the cons. Then, she found one big problem.

"Wait, when we get in Japan, what are we going to do? Austin and I are the only ones who took Japanese as a language and are fluent in Japanese!" Ally pointed out.

"Trish and I were beta testers for Rosetta Stone. It works y'know!" Dez shrugged.

"Okay… I'm in." Ally said hesitantly.

Austin, Dez, and Trish smiled in approval.

"So this trip will take around half a year and we'll leave tomorrow. I think it would be best if we left the technicalities and financial things to Austin and Ally. So Ally, get the plane tickets, I think everyone should get packing now. Oh! And you're allowed two suitcases and a carry-on." Dez stated as if it were obvious.

"_What!? _Wack-a-Doodle! Tell us sooner! So much to pack! Out of the way!" Trish yelled.

Trish ran out of Sonic Boom in a frenzy, followed by Austin and Dez who were pushed out of Sonic Boom by a frantic Ally who locked up the store and rode home with Austin while Dez drove his golf cart.

(Linebreak)

Once Ally got home, she called Elliot who had been wanting a job at Sonic Boom to impress Kira, who he had become rather taken with, and gave him a job. She also called Kira to help out once more, promising her a cute guy to work with. She then called Delta Airlines and booked tickets to go to California. Unfortunately, the only tickets left were for a 5:35 AM flight. They had a right side seat two in the second row from the front and the two seats behind it.

After all the technicalities for the flight were taken care of, Ally started to pack for California. They were to start off in Northern California and make their way downward. Their first stop was the Sequoia national forest.

She began to worry about the following day. As their flight was booked for 5:35 AM, she would need to wake each of her friends at 3:30. She did, however, have tactics to deal with each of her friends' sleepiness. It was now 8:30 PM. She texted her friends to go to sleep now if they did not want to be super cranky the next day. Ally had finished packing her two suitcases and her large tote bag.

(Line Break)

Meanwhile, after Dez got home, he called someone.

"I got Ally on board and obviously, Austin is on board. Don't worry, everything is going according to plan. We just can't afford to slip up or they would become suspicious, which would ruin everything. We've waited too long for this. I am not letting all of that go to waste. We _will _make our plan work." Dez said seriously.

**So?  
>Please R &amp; R<strong>

**Thanks,**

**^Elina-Ann^**


	2. The morning

Ally's alarm went off at 3 A.M.

She got dressed in black leggings with a thick pale yellow hoodie that she had stolen from Austin along with one of his shirts on one of their sleepovers, over her bra, not bothering to wear a bra as she would change into more "Hiking appropriate" clothes later. She grabbed her luggage and tote bag and walked down the stairs, outside and next door when she took out the spare key her best friend had given her and opened the door quietly. She left her luggage in the entrance. She closed the door soflty, locking it and walked back into her house. She walked back up the stairs into her room. She opened the window and crawled onto the ledge that connected hers and her best friend's windows. She didn't bother to lock her window as she had instructed her dad to do so when he woke up. She crawled to the other window and opened it. It wasn't locked, even though she had lectured her friend many times about locking windows. She sighed and stepped into the room. She walked to the teen and straddled the body. Her best friend was sleeping face up, so their position was rather awkward. (A/N: And wink wink worthy ;) )

Ally rocked back and forth so their crotches rubbed against each other, eliciting a moan from the teen. This was a rather unorthodox method, but this was the only way she could get the teen to wake up fully.

"Austin! Wake up!" She whispered in his ear, careful not to wake up his parents.

"Ally?" He asked his voice husky from sleep.

His deep voice sent shivers down Ally's spine, but she shook it off.

"Austin, get up! We need to be on the plane soon! We're wasting a lot of time!" She pleaded.

"I'll get up in five minutes." Austin finished.

Ally sighed and went to her last resort.

She bounced on top of him while rocking back and forth. Austin groaned and felt his morning wood grow harder. Ally leaned down, her lips touching his ear.

"Now, Austin!" Ally demanded breathily. "Plus, you can sleep on the plane in a bit."

"Um Ally, could you maybe please stop that?" Austin bit his lip to hold back moan.

Ally smirked.

Her plan was working.

She rocked slightly faster. "If you get up now." She ignored the pleasure she was feeling.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He exclaimed and push Ally off of him softly.

Ally kissed his cheek. "Thanks Austin. And try to hurry, we need all the time we can get."

Austin mentally groaned as the kiss to the cheek did nothing to help his problem. He began to change while thinking of all the gross things he could imagine.

Ally tried not to stare at his toned body as he changed.

This was a regular occurrence, changing in front of each other, and was not strange to either teen, although they did enjoy seeing the other underdressed.

Not like they would ever admit it though.

Austin though about his grandmother in a bikini cutting puppies in half.

Thankfully after that horrifying image, his problem had subsided. And he had changed into black sweats and a dark red hoodie.

He grabbed his luggage and backpack and quietly carried them downstairs. Ally grabbed her luggage and tote bag and they both rolled their suitcases out of the house. This was rather easy task thanks to the fact that their suitcase wheels rotated 360 degrees.

(Line Break)

Ally locked his door with her key while Austin called his limo that he used on occasion.

Ally sat on the suitcase while she talked to Austin, waiting for the limo to show up.

The limo driver put their luggage in the back with some help from Austin. Who then climbed into the back with Ally. He laid down and rested his head on Ally's lap and napped until they got to Trish and Dez's house.

Austin felt his face was cold so he lifted Ally's-his hoodie and put his head inside.

"Austin, I'm not wearing a shirt." Ally deadpanned.

HE saw her bra and breasts. His eyes widened and he removed his head from the hoodie.

"Um well, it's my hoodie." He tried to argue.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep Austin." Ally chuckled.

"Not gonna argue with that, but I only have like 20 minutes till we get to Trish and Dez's house.

Ally just glared.

"Okay, Okay! I'm going to bed!" He put his hands up.

Austin closed his eyes and soon, he was out like a light. Twenty minutes quickly passed and the limo pulled up at Trish's house which was next to Dez's house. Ally texted Trish because she didn't want to wake Austin up as he was sleeping so soundly.

**_Ally: _**_Trish wake up._

**_Ally: _**_Wake up_

**_Ally: _**_Wake_

**_Ally: _**_Up_

**_Ally: _**_W_

**_Ally: _**_A_

**_Ally: _**_K_

**_Ally: _**_E_

**_Ally: _**_Space_

**_Ally: _**_U_

**_Ally: _**_P_

**_Ally: _**_TRISH WAKE YOUR BUTT UP_

**_Ally: _**_NOW_

**_Trish: _**_Omg calm down ally im awake!_

**_Ally: _**_First of all, fix your texing grammar, second, we're in front of your house, and third, wake Dez up for me._

**_Trish: _**_y? if ur here wake the goofball up urself plz_

**_Ally: _**_Austin's in the car and he's sleeping. I don't wanna wake him up._

**_Trish: _**_oh ill wake the goofball you sit there with ur bf bye_

Ally sighed. Trish came fumbling out in pink zebra print leggings and a leopard prink sweater while dragging her two zebra prink suitcases and tote bag. She left her stuff in front of her house and walked over to Dez's house and barged in. She came back out with Dez who was dressed in bright orange pants and a bright purple hoodie that had said "The Auslly Fandom King." He was carrying two suitcases which were splattered with paint of all colors of the rainbow. He was also carrying his back pack. He put his suitcases in the trunk of the limo along with Trish's suitcases. He looked into the tinted windows and saw that Austin and Ally were sitting in the very back section of the limo, so they sat in section that was second to the back. The driver got back in and they headed for the airport.


End file.
